1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an onboard battery mounted in an automobile, and particularly, to protection of an onboard battery during a collision of an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
In some automobiles, such as hybrid vehicles, equipped with electric motors, batteries may be used to supply electric power to electric motors. These batteries may be mounted within the vehicle. For example, these batteries may be mounted in the trunk of the vehicle. If these automobiles are suddenly decelerated, for example, during a collision, objects in the trunk might collide with the batteries mounted therein.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-8524 discloses a technique that provides a battery with a protector to prevent a floor of an automobile, deformed by a collision, from applying force to electrode terminals of a battery through a case. The protector is formed so as to project further outward than the electrode terminals, thereby preventing the floor and the case from reaching the electrode terminals. The protector is fixed to an end plate stacked together with battery cells, and to a resin frame.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-26111 discloses a technique that provides a pack case accommodating a battery group with stepped portions configured to be deformable so as to absorb an impact. If an upper case of the pack case is deformed and comes into contact with the electrode terminals, the stepped portions, which correspond to portions of the upper case that come into contact with positive electrode terminals, become deformed to absorb impact.
In JP 2013-8524 A, a resin frame disposed between every adjacent battery cell is used for the purpose of providing a protector to the battery. Consequently, a dimension of the battery in the stacking direction becomes increased by the thickness of the resin frames.